thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant Locations
Remnant's Five Systems There are 5 Solar Systems in the Remnant Star Cluster, but only two (Coral and Safferon) are highly populated. The other three (Olivia, Precipice and Vestige) are still in the midst of being surveyed, terraformed, and having jumpgates installed. Coral Star System *8 main planets; 5 terrestrial, 3 gas giants. *Population 800+ million. *Planets (from closest to farthest from the sun) **Reef: rocky, hot, uninhabitable planet with no moons **Canopy: dense, jungle planet with a small growing population. Its lone moon is called Crux. **Focus: Highly and densely populated planet that is home to the Universe's largest city, New Arcadia (est. pop: 500 million in one city!). This is "main planet" of Remnant. Has two moons, Sanctuary, which is populated with churches, temples and all other manor of religious places, and Brute, a comparatively small rock. The Vegas II, the largest space station in the galaxy is a huge tourist attraction and orbits Focus. **Elysium: While potentially, it could have been just like Focus, two warring groups, Aegis and the Citadel, have been fighting over this planet for almost 70 years. Huge battles involving all manner of mechs and nuclear explosions and cool shit happen here. It used to have two moons, until they were destroyed by war. **Fregos: Very large and very cold world with a decent amount of residents. This is the most peaceful highly populated world in this star system besides Focus. **Torrent: The first of the three gas giants. Though there is some population on its moons, it's far too cold this far out to sustain any life without enclosement facilities. **Galapagos: The largest of the three gas giants. **Ortega: The smallest are furthest out of the Coral planets Safferon Star System *5 main planets; 3 terrestrial, 2 gas giants. *Population 100+ million *Planets (from closest to farthest from the sun): **Styx: uninhabitable rocky planet with lots of volcanic activity. **Sundair: sandy, desert-like planet. Only human population comes from research teams. **Serenade: fairly large and quite populated water-covered terrestrial world. The mostly peaceful residents live on floating cities called Floatillas and most of them work for Ursala or Domingo, two mining companies that share their name with the two mineral rich moons of Serenade. These companies mine the two moons of Serenade, the many rocks in the nearby Asteroid belt and other moons and rocks in the system. **Saloona: This titanic gas giant has 88 moons in its orbit, including 8+ currently inhabited ones: ***Rally (ex-mining) ***Tryst (mining) ***Derek (mining) ***Java (agricultural) ***Orchard (agricultural) ***Pasture (agricultural) ***Precinct (police and government) ***Yoshi (tourist) **Scepter: Smaller gas giant with just two inhabited moons that serve as prisons: New Alcatraz and New Siberia. Other Locations *Olivia Star System: An ode to the famous scientist who predicted the end of the world. Not very populated at all, terraforming is underway here here. *Precipice Star System: The system with the newest installed jumpgate. Terraforming efforts are just beginning. *Vestige Star System: The last system that still needs a jumpgate to be built. Nobody lives here and won't for a while. *Patience: A Computer Generated mind prison. Category:Remnant Category:Location Category:Lore